


Candy Apples and Chainsaws

by Castiel_For_King



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Halloween, Human Castiel, M/M, Scared Castiel, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_For_King/pseuds/Castiel_For_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' brothers convince him to go to a haunted corn maze before Halloween and he ends up sharing a candy apple with the best looking chainsaw murderer he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Apples and Chainsaws

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from corpsecas.

Castiel looked around the small farmers market with a deep frown and no small amount of trepidation. He wished he were there for a different reason - something nice like to buy fresh pie or hand made crafts - but he supposed it was his own fault for allowing his brothers to badger him in to going to the haunted corn maze.  They knew he was an easy scare.

It had taken them half an hour driving from town in Gabriel's tiny Honda Civic - the entire ride he'd been smushed between Lucifer and Michael while they'd bickered - and now that he was finally out of the car, his legs were tingling as blood flow returned to them.

He walked quietly beside Gabriel, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans, and let his mind wander away from the daunting maze off to their right. The sound of gravel and dead leaves crunched under his boots as they made their way across the parking lot and the smell of candy apples and apple cider swirled around him in the air, floating lazily on the light breeze. The sun was just about to set and cast the landscape in hues of pink and red and orange that served to intensify the rich atmosphere of autumn and Halloween.

When they entered the small building through the propped open door, the place was packed with people sitting at the few small tables pushed along the wall, sipping hot beverages, chatting and paying no mind to the giggling groups of children running around with candy apple messes smeared over their faces and hands.

“What are you guys getting?” Balthazar asked, squinting up at the chalkboard menu behind the counter.

“Ohh! They have hot chocolate!” cried Gabe excitedly.

“Should we have hot drinks in the maze? I feel like we might be wearing them by the end of it if we take them in with us.”

“Screw you, Luci, I'm getting hot - holy crap, they'll put a mint stick in it for you. Done!” Gabe threw his hands in the air and moved to stand eagerly in line and Cas couldn't help but smile at his brother's strange enthusiasm about all things sweet and edible.

When the time finally came for them to enter the maze the sun had long since sunk below the horizon and darkness had fallen, dragging the temperature with it, and Cas shivered out of either coldness or nerves; he wasn't sure which.  They'd refused to go in before the sun set, no matter how much Castiel insisted.  Something about it being scarier, which was exactly what he'd wanted to avoid.  

The entrance to the maze had a torch on either side and a small wooden archway, with the sign 'Enter If You Dare' painted in seared red paint nailed to it haphazardly, likely intended to give a spooky appearance, but some of the tension left him when he saw the cheesy sign, thinking that maybe this wouldn't be nearly as scary as the add in the paper had promised.

As luck would have it though, as the brothers set foot in the maze, a blood curdling scream rose from within the depths of the field and into the night sky and made them all halt in their tracks momentarily.

“Dude, that sounded pretty real,” Gabe whispered, his cup of hot chocolate now dented slightly from his tight grip on it.

“Oh, suck it up,” Lucifer threw over his shoulder as he pushed forward in to the maze.

The brothers followed, Cas bringing up the rear where he was clinging tightly to Gabe's arm.  The darkness swallowed them hungrily and Castiel took a moment to thank the gods that the sky was clear and the moon was full and bright enough to give them at least a little light by which to see.  They walked for a few uneventful moments and just when Cas was ready to release the death grip on his brother's arm, a gigantic scarecrow charged through the wall of dead corn stalks.

The thing was massive, with a burlap face with black holes for eyes and bloody, dirty rags handing off its skeletal frame. It's rotting arms reached for the group of brothers and Cas was glad to note that he was not the only one who screamed.

Gabe's hot chocolate went sailing into the air and he grabbed Cas around the middle, clutching him in a grip tight enough to cut off his scream.  A second later the scarecrow was gone and the brothers were all huddled close together on the pathway, their breathing laboured and sounding too loud in the sudden silence.

When Balthazar started cracking up, Cas peeked over Gabe's shoulder and saw Lucifer standing rigidly, his hands balled in to fists, with a deep scowl on his face.

Cas hid a grin behind his hand when he saw the not-so-hot-anymore chocolate dripping from his brother's hair and trailing down his stony face.

“Gabriel...” Lucifer growled with a thunderous expression.

Gabe released his hold on Cas and flung his hands up defensively, like Lucifer had a gun pointed at him. “Hey man, I-”

He was cut off by the sound of a chain saw roaring to life from somewhere in the maze and their heads all turned simultaneously in the general direction of the sound, but it was difficult to pin point exactly where it was coming from.

“That sound damn close,” Balthazar whispered, as if scared the chainsaw wielding maniac might be able to hear him over the roar of the machine.

Lucifer's face was no longer dark as a thundercloud, but lax with apprehension, the trails of chocolate starting to dry on his skin.

“Uh...” Cas said helpfully, head canting to the side as he listened hard. “...guys, it's definitely getting closer.”

They took off running as a unit, following the twists and turns of the maze for what seemed like forever; puffs of air escaping their lungs in white clouds that hung in the air as they ran, the sound of the chain saw growing louder and more angry.

When Cas, against his better judgement, threw a glance over his shoulder, he nearly tripped and fell on his face upon spotting the silhouette of a man in a white mask chopping his way through the maze wall behind him, chunks and splinters of dry, dead corn stalks flying around him in a whirlwind.

“Shit!” He stumbled forward and took the next turn in the maze and then another to his right and then left and then finally came to a stop when he realized the noise of the chainsaw had stopped.

It was then that he realized his brothers were nowhere to be found and suddenly the silence felt like a lead blanket over his senses. He held his breath, ears straining to hear something, anything. No footsteps or voices, even the wind had ceased rustling the dry stalks around him for a moment. When he could no longer hold his breath, he let it go in one big whoosh; it fogged in a cloud around his face and he waved it away.

A rustle in the maze wall behind him made him spin around to peer cautiously into the wall, but, due to the darkness, he could see nothing beyond a couple feet. The wind picked up again and then there was sounds all around, making a perfect mask for any approaching footsteps. He began to take tentative steps down the pathway, crushing fallen corn husks beneath his feet, arms wrapped tightly around himself and head swinging this way and that, eyes stabbing at the darkness around him for any sign of trouble.

He wondered if maybe he should just cut through the maze and go back but then realized he'd gone so deep that he could no longer see the light from the farmers market or hear the chattering of peoples' voices. He really had no idea which direction to even go in and the realization that he was completely lost made a coldness sweep through his stomach.

He pushed forward, his hands shaking with nerves. Why did he let his brothers talk him in to this? Should he call out to them and risk giving himself away to the chainsaw man?

He decided against it and moved on silently, taking more twists and turns until...

"Dammit!"

He'd hit a dead end, it seemed, standing in a small circular clearing with tall standing stalks walling him in and glaring down at him. He turned to head back only to find his path blocked by a man in a white mask.

Ice cascaded in to his stomach and he stumbled back from the large man as he pulled his chainsaw from behind his back and it roared to life, chewing through the wall was he dragged it along with him, advancing menacingly, blocking his only path of escape.

Cas' back hit the dead stalks behind him and they bowed slightly under his weight but did not allow him through.

Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to get a grip on himself.

'It's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not-'

"Dude, you ok?"

When he realized the sound of the chainsaw had stopped and he registered the new voice, Cas peeled his eyes open to see a normal man staring at him with concerned green eyes, the white hockey mask pushed up on top of his head and the chainsaw sitting innocently on the ground by his feet.

When he opened his mouth to respond, Cas found his throat too constricted to actually get any words out so he merely shook his head minutely and forced his muscles to relax.

They didn't listen.

Suddenly he felt foolish and his eyes prickled with embarrassment.

“Hey, come on, I'll show you the way out.” The guy slowly approached him and placed a warm hand on his shoulder when he didn't move. “My name's Dean.”

Cas swallowed hard, finally able to make his arms release their death grip on his torso and fall to his sides. “Cas.”

“Come on, Cas, I'll take you out.”

He tentatively pushed himself away from the wall, keeping a wary eye on Dean.

“You came here by yourself?” Dean asked, throwing a look over his shoulder as he pushed straight through the corn stalks confidently, clearly knowing exactly which direction to go in. But, despite his confident gait, his voice sounded a little disapproving and suddenly Cas felt the need to explain.

“No. I don't really like this sort of thing.” Dean skillfully turned his snort of laughter into a cough and Cas gracefully ignore it, “My brothers badgered me in to coming and then we ran when we heard your chainsaw and I lost them.”

“Ah. Well, sorry about, you know, scaring you.” Dean said awkwardly holding aside some stalks for Cas as they came out on to a path of the maze.

Cas just stared at him. “Isn't that your job?”

The taller man scratched at the back of his head and huffed a laugh. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

“Well you're very good at it.” Cas deadpanned, finally spotting the faint glow of the lights from the market pushing in to the night sky over the top of the wall.

Dean was laughing again and the sound of it pulled Cas' attention back down from the sky.

“Thanks, Cas.”

A few more minutes of walking found them back at the entrance of the maze and Cas left a sigh of relief rush from his lungs. “Thank you.” He said sincerely, his eyes locking his Dean's. “God knows how long I'd have been stuck in there if you hadn't come along.”

Dean grinned wide. “Don't worry about it. Hey! Let me buy you a candy apple or something. You know, as an apology for scaring the hell outta you.”

Cas scowled, “I wasn't that-” Dean cocked an eyebrow and Cas bit his lip, “Alright fine.” He had to admit that a candy apple was appealing at the moment, especially since it gave him an excuse to keep talking to Dean.

The warmth of the market was welcoming and Dean was soon sitting down at the table and handing Cas his candy apple whilst biting hungrily in to his own.

“These are delicious!” Cas exclaimed around a mouthful of the sweet and tart treat.

Dean nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, my dad makes them, best one's I've ever tasted. Too bad we're closing down for the winter tomorrow. Although, I could be persuaded to teach you the recipe.”  
Cas looked up, wondering if he was reading Dean the right way. Deciding that he probably wasn't, Cas let his eyes leave Dean's face and it was only then, in the light, that he realized just what the other man was wearing and he giggled around his apple.

“What's so funny?” The Dean asked, seemingly too busy staring at Cas to look down at himself.

“You're attire does not fit the atmosphere they're trying to build in here.”

Dean finally looked down at his blood soaked clothes and dirty hands and he hastily removed the mask from his head with a smirk, fake glaring at two little kids that skirted fearfully past their table.

“Guess you're right, although better me in here than my brother. He's dressed up as a zombie scarecrow or something.”

Cas half grimaced half smiled, “Yes, we met him.”

“Then you know I'm not the worst thing that could walk through that door.”

“Yes, you are definitely the best looking chainsaw wielding murderer I have ever met.”

Dean froze for a fraction of a second with his mouth around the apple, his eyes locking with Cas' just when Cas realized what he'd said.

Heat rose in his cheeks and Dean finally bit in to his apple, green eyes dancing.

“Cassie! There you are!” Gabriel's voice suddenly interrupted.

Him, Balthazar and Lucifer all crammed themselves in to the small space around their table, causing neighboring tables and people trying to walk by to scowl at them.

“These are your brothers?” Dean asked, face set in stone.

Cas frowned at the sudden mood change but nodded none the less.

“Way to ditch your little brother.” The taller man barked.

“Hey! It was an accident!” Gabe cried, looking offended.

“Yeah, Cas, we're sorry.” Lucifer added, his sincerity lacking somewhat due to the dried streaks of hot chocolate on his face,

Balthazar pipped up then, “If it makes you feel any better, Gabe here nearly wet his pants when that giant scarecrow found us again.”

“Actually that does make me feel better.”

Gabe was scowling. “I'll be in the car.”

The other brothers left after apologizing to and thanking Dean when he continued to scowl at them.

“Ok, they're gone now, you're stern facial expression is no longer necessary.”

Dean's face relaxed immediately into an easy smile and he took another bite out of his apple happily. “Just wanted to make a point.”

Once they had finished their apples Dean walked him out to the parking lot and they stood there for a moment in comfortable silence with their hands shoved in their pockets. Families were piling in to cars and getting ready to leave and windows were being closed and locked in the market.

“So uh...have a good night, I guess.” Dean offered hesitantly, his eyes glancing over at Cas.

“You too. Thanks again.” He reluctantly began to move away, heading for the car his brothers were gathered around waiting for him.

“Oh hey!” Dean called.

He turned to see the other man jogging up to him, “Here.” he said, holding out a small piece of paper.

“What's this?” He stared down at a phone number and and then looked up at Dean with wide eyes, a swarm of butterflies fluttering around his chest.

Dean shrugged casually with a sly smile. “You know, in case you want me to teach you how to make those candy apples.”

Cas knew he was blushing, could feel it spread all the way down his neck, and he ducked his head, trying to hide the grin splitting his face.

“See ya, Cas.”

He shoved Dean's phone number in to his pocket and returned to his brothers, who promptly greeted him with boisterous cat calls and whistling.


End file.
